Kelly's Plan
by Doot Lock
Summary: Fearing for her job, Kelly must come up with a way to make headlines, and she comes up with the perfect plan to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly Kelly was going into her 5th year as a WWE Diva, and she was slightly upset that she still hadn't received a fair shot at the Divas Championship. She knew that it would be months before she would be used in a storyline, as the Divas Champion Natalya was expected to go into a story with Melina in some way over the championship, and Beth Phoenix would resume her feud with LayCool. Kelly knew that the most she would be used during this time was in throw away matches on Superstars and tag matches with Beth.

Kelly waited for weeks to get news on what the storyline leading up to the Royal Rumble would be. Generally, the divas would be called into the offices and told what was going to be happening, but this was not the case. Natalya appeared on the SmackDown after TLC to go one on one with Layla. Midway through the match, Melina ran down to the ring and assaulted Natalya, causing the disqualification. Layla and Michelle soon joined in on the beat down, but were soon stopped by a furious Beth. She managed to hold them off for a short period, but with one kick to the repaired ACL from Layla, she went down.

Throughout the following weeks, all 5 divas took part in separate matches, and all continued brawling, before the match was made official for Royal Rumble. Natalya would defend her Divas Championship in a battle royal, not an over the top rope battle royal however, against Michelle, Layla, Beth, and Melina. However, things took an unexpected turn, when on the SmackDown before the Royal Rumble, Kaitlyn announced that she was using her guaranteed title match from NXT to insert herself in the match. This didn't sit well with Kelly. As all six divas began to brawl moments after the announcement, SmackDown GM Teddy Long then announced that the match would be a lumberjills match with every diva not involved in the match at ringside.

The day of the Rumble, Kelly knew what role she was taking in the match and it wouldn't just be a lumberjill. The time for the battle royal had come, and only Kelly knew what the plan was. Each diva had made their entrances, the biggest pop going to Beth easily, and the match began. Early on, LayCool tried to slip out of the ring, but the divas quickly swarmed them and threw them back into the ring, but not before getting a few punches and hair pulls in. Melina and Natalya were going at it, Beth was chasing both members of LayCool around the ring, and Kaitlyn was just watching it all go down.

Kelly couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her plan. LayCool threw Beth out of the ring, expecting her to get torn apart by the lumberjills, but no one touched her, not even the heels. As Melina and Natalya wrestled each other, Layla argued with the lumberjills at ringside, while Michelle argued with the ref about the situation. Neither woman saw Beth slip back in the ring, which would ultimately be Michelle's demise. Still with her back to Beth and Layla still arguing with the lumberjills, Beth grabbed Michelle's arms and lifted her up. Michelle screamed to get Layla's attention, but she was busy with the lumberjills. Beth dropped her with the Glam Slam, and flipped her around to cover her. The slam was enough to get Layla's attention, and she scrambled to break up the pin. However, she would be stopped by a clothesline from Kaitlyn and Michelle is eliminated!

During all the confusion, Melina took advantage of the distraction and set Natalya up for the Last Call, eliminating her and guaranteeing a new Divas Champion. Beth went to work on Layla and Melina shifted her attention to Kaitlyn. Beth had Layla crawled up in the turnbuckle, but as she approached, Layla kicked out Beth's knee, bringing her to one knee. She stood up and hit a spinning roundhouse kick to Beth and covered her for the 3 count, eliminating the Glamazon. Kaitlyn took Melina out of the equation for a moment, and took advantage of Layla's celebration, rolling her up for the 3 count and the elimination.

It was now down to Melina and Kaitlyn, one of these two would be the new Divas Champion. After a brief staredown, Melina delivered a swift slap to the newcomer, eliciting a loud "OOOOHHHH!" from the crowd. Kaitlyn took her down with a Thesz press and the match continued. During the match, the eliminated LayCool ran down to the ring in an attempt to cause trouble, but they would be blocked by the lumberjills, with Eve in the front. After some demanding for them to go back to the locker room, Michelle delivered a kick to Eve, setting off a huge brawl among the divas. The ref desperately tried to break it up without getting physical but no one would listen.

Kelly had slipped away from the pack and snuck over to the time keeper's area, grabbing the butterfly belt. Kaitlyn had taken down Melina in the confusion, and she was getting ready to finish the match, the crowd cheering loudly and chanting her name. Kelly slid into the ring just behind Kaitlyn and very quickly smashed Kaitlyn in the skull with the championship, slipping out of the ring before the ref noticed, leaving Melina to pick up the pieces. Calling for the ref's attention, Melina rolled Kaitlyn onto her back and leaned back onto her, the ref counting "One, two, three!"

As Melina celebrated with her third Divas Championship, Kelly began her walk to the back, splitting the wall of divas that had been brawling as it all happened. With a sly grin on her face, Kelly slowly walked up the ramp, every diva looking at her in confusion, the Bellas almost ready to throw punches. Kelly looked to her side and saw several fans also in confusion. For 4 years, Kelly had been the diva they could always cheer for. She disappeared behind the curtain.

Everything had gone exactly according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Though it wasn't the hottest topic going around the WWE Locker room the following SmackDown, it was the biggest thing the Divas had going for them. No one had known why Kelly prevented Kaitlyn from winning the championship, no one except Kelly herself, that is. As advertised, Kelly was expected to give an announcement, explaining her actions at the Royal Rumble.

She heard ring announcer Tony Chimel give her the cue, though the music that played was none the fans immediately recognized. Instead of her signature "Holla", Kelly now had the song "Beautiful Dangerous" by Slash featuring Fergie as her entrance theme. It took a brief moment for the fans to realize who it was, but when they did, they were still unsure about her position. Receiving a mixed reception from the live crowd, Kelly made her way down to the ring, denying the fans who had ringside seats high fives.

She immediately demanded a microphone as the commentators played up her new attitude.

"For nearly 5 years, I've been training, and training, and training, and training. All just for a shot at the Women's Championship. Every time I came out to this ring, I gave it my all, and win or lose, I was proud of what I had just done. These last few years, no diva has ever put more effort into their matches, than me. Even despite this, I was nothing more to any of you than a sex object, I was nothing more than 'that hot blonde'. That is not how you become a success in this business. There's a reason that Trish Stratus and Lita come to people's minds first when one mentions a 'Diva'. Those two were arguably two of the greatest women's wrestlers of all time. I knew that if I didn't do something quickly, I wasn't gonna go anywhere, after 4 years in WWE."

At this point, the crowd knew where she was standing, and finally began booing Kelly, causing her to pause shortly.

"That brings to me last Sunday. That was the turning point of Kelly Kelly's career. There was a specific reason I interfered in the match, and kept Kaitlyn from winning. Kaitlyn just had her first wrestling match EVER, this past September during the NXT competition. Suddenly, she gets a shot at the Divas Championship, despite having done literally nothing prior? No, that's not how it works around here. If that WAS how it worked, I'd be a 10-time champion by now! Kaitlyn, you need to earn a shot at, the..."

Kelly is then interupted by Kaitlyn's voice, who then emerges from behind the curtains.

"Woah woah woah Kelly! First, if I remember correctly, you had no previous wrestling experience either when you were signed by WWE. Second, I DID earn a championship match, by winning the third season of NXT, which coincidentally you were also a pro on. Are you sure you're not just jealous that you're rookie didn't win?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! As far as I'm concerned, getting the fans behind you isn't good enough to earn yourself a championship match."

"So THAT'S why you never got a shot, isn't it? Your entire time here in WWE you've had the fans behind you, but you've never been able to get it done in the ring, have you? That is, as far as I'm concerned."

Kelly was enraged. Kaitlyn had just turned her own comments against her, and Kelly had no idea how to respond, as she angrily watched Kaitlyn milk out a response from the crowd.

"Shut up! The fact is you're not the Divas Champion and you won't be as long as I'm here!" Kelly shouted into the mic.

"I could say the same thing to you, Kelly," Kaitlyn replied with a smile on her face. "To be honest, you're right. I'm here for two months and I'm already a number 1 contender? I'm fine with waiting for my shot, I'll be patient. Just keep in mind, patience is one thing that a good champion needs, and if you don't have the patience, how can you possibly handle being the champion?" Kaitlyn turned around and returned backstage, leaving Kelly staring angrily up at the ramp. She wasn't out there long, but Kaitlyn had managed to stick a point to Kelly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'll be trying to update as often as I can, but writer's block may hit at some point. By the way, if you don't already know it or haven't already, try looking up Kelly's new theme in this and tell me what you think. Personally, I think it fits her already, and it'd fit even better with her as a heel.

The Raw afterwards featured Melina defending her newly won Divas Championship against the former champ, Natalya. However, due to the incident at the Royal Rumble, the anonymous Raw GM announced just prior to the match that if any one person not involved in the match interfered, they would be suspended on the spot. The match itself was a relatively fast paced, back and forth match. Melina was preparing to hit the Last Call and retain her championship, but made a very costly mistake as she didn't gain enough momentum when she attempted to drive Natalya down into the ground. This would cause her to land on her neck during the powerbomb, leaving Natalya hooking her legs, and Melina with her shoulders on the mat.

The ref counted the 1, the 2, and the 3, the crowd getting to their feet and cheerling loudly, as Natalya had regained the Divas Championship. Immediately after, a replay was shown of the last seconds of the match, this time at a different angle. This angle showed that Melina's shoulders may not have both been on the mat, and Michael Cole was quick to point it out. Natalya held her title up high triumphantly, before being cut off by a loud, shrill "Excuse me!". Vickie Guerrero, her signature scowl stuck on her face as the audience immediately began showing her more and more hatred.

"I said excuse me!" she screamed into the microphone, only provoking louder boos. "I have two pieces of information that you, Natalya, and every other diva should know about."

"I think that 'news' can wait a bit, I'm a little busy right now," Natalya, having just grabbed a microphone, told her off. "Now, I don't wanna see your big porky butt during my celebration."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, missy."

"And just why would I do that?"

"Because you're speaking to the new Commissioner of the entire WWE Divas Division," Vickie informed her and the crowd, eliciting a loud chorus of boos, and an incredibly angry look from the third generation Diva. "That covers one piece of news, the other, I think, will surely interest you, Natalya," Vickie said as she began her walk down to the ring. Suddenly, Natalya was attacked by Kelly Kelly, having emerged from the crowd, and was soon joined in the beatdown by Melina. With Natalya on all fours, Kelly hit the springboard K2 on the new Divas Champion as Vickie entered the ring and Melina stared on, holding her neck and laughing at the same time.

"After reviewing the replay, I can confirm that Melina's shoulder was not on the mat during the pinfall." She showed a replay of the situation, and the camera that was not shown on television did indeed show that Melina's shoulder was off the mat. "Because of this, I am nulling the championship change and restarting this match." The ref waited for Natalya to get back to her feet, and after a few moments of stumbling, she managed to stand up, though with aid from the ropes. The ref rang the bell, and Melina immediately ran after Natalya, taking her down with a hard boot to the face. With an evil grin on her face, Melina slowly picked her back, and turned her around. With Natalya locked in a reverse headlock, Melina let loose a loud scream that could be heard throughout the arena, and hit Natalya with a Sunset Split, covering her in the same split-legged position.

Melina got the 1, 2, 3, and with her hand raised, was announced by Justin Roberts, "Still the Divas Champion, Melina!" Kelly stood at the top of the ramp along with Vickie, both smiling and clapping at Melina's title "defense", though Kelly left before Melina could join them.

It was announced that major news regarding the entire divas division would be announced the next morning by Vickie. Time passed, and it was Tuesday morning. The news was announced on , with credit going to Vickie, that all divas would be able to compete on both shows, fitting with the idea that the Divas Championship is interpromotional. This would go into effect on the following SmackDown, as Kelly Kelly, Maryse, and Alicia Fox would take on the team of Kaitlyn, Eve, and SmackDown's newest unannounced Diva. Kelly made her way out first, with both Maryse and Alicia by her side, the audience still not used to her new entrance music. Kaitlyn and Eve were next out to the ring, but they both stopped at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for their mystery partner. To the surprise of Kelly, her partners, and the audience too, the third partner, and SmackDown's newest Diva, was revealed to be Naomi, Kelly's former Rookie on NXT.

Kelly and Naomi started it out in the ring, Kelly staring her former protege down angrily, before taking a slap to the face from Naomi. Kelly, fuming from the blow, tagged in Maryse, and the match began, though it ended soon after, with the debut of her new finisher, Naomi slammed Alicia down with a Michinoku Slam and got the pin. In the lead up to all this, the other divas had taken each other out in usual 6-person tag match fashion. Kelly slipped back in the ring immediately after the match and began attacking Naomi, though she would soon be halted by the screeching of a guitar. Natalya ran down to the ring and took Kelly out with a spear, and soon after locked in the Sharpshooter, making Kelly tap almost immediately. After a few more moments of pain, Natalya let go of her legs and after interacting with some fans, returned backstage. Kaitlyn slipped in and looking down at Kelly, shurgged and mouthed, "Sorry," with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Though Kelly had retreated backstage to recover from the Sharpshooter that had been locked in on her just moments ago, Theodore Long had requested to see her in his office.

"What do you want, Teddy?" she asked, obviously annoyed and agitated.

"Kelly, just the woman I wanted to see," he calmly said. "I don't think I'd be sitting down if I were you, girl." With a loud groan of annoyance, Kelly stood back up, holding her lower back. "You may be wondering why I called you here."

"Just get on with it, I'm in a bad enough mood as it is."

"Then you're probably not gon' like this, Kelly. You're going to go back down to that ring right now, because you've got a match."

"What?" Kelly shrieked in anger, as the crowd cheered loudly at the decision. "Teddy, I've already been in a match tonight!"

"I didn't see you tag in," he replied.

"But, but, you saw what happened to me out there! I am in NO condition to take part in a match. I can already barely move!"

"You probably should've thought about that before you decided to attack Naomi. Actions have consequences, Kelly."

"But, but," she stammered, desperately trying to think of some way to get out of this. "But Vickie Guerrero did not authorize any match!" she yelled as Teddy began escorting her out of his office.

"She doesn't have to, Kelly. I'm the SmackDown general manager." With that sentence, he closed his door right in Kelly's face. Unbelievably angry, she kicked the door as hard as she could, before Teddy reopened. "Oh yeah, there's one thing Kelly. I have to tell you who your opponent is." He began to open his mouth, but suddenly stopped. "Then again, everyone loves surprises."

Back from commercial, Kelly was back in the ring, staring angrily at the crowd and still holding her lower back. After a brief moment, familiar music began playing, and the crowd erupted. The music belonged to that of Beth Phoenix, and adding to the fact that the fans already loved the Glamazon, SmackDown was in Rochester, New York, just a few hour or two drive from her hometown of Buffalo. Kelly couldn't move. All she could do was look at the ground and shake her head. Beth posed on the turnbuckle, before doing her signature flip into the ring. Kelly tried to take advantage of the time she had and rushed Beth. She laid down a good hit on the Glamazon's back, but it had no effect, as the Glamazon turned around with an evil grin on her face, a look of despair on Kelly's. She immediately rolled out of the ring and tried to make a getaway, but Beth was much wiser than that. Chasing after the newly nicknamed, by Matt Striker of course, "Dirty Blonde", Beth grabbed Kelly's hair and dragged her back to the ring. She didn't waste any time, and immediately locked Kelly's arms, lifted her up, and finally slammed her down to the mat with an extra viscious Glam Slam. Beth easily got the win much to the enjoyment of her (nearly) home crowd.

In pain, Kelly looked up, now lying on her stomach, at the Glamazon, who was busy celebrating with the fans at ringside. When beth turned around to admire her work, Kelly shot her an evil look that could pierce through metal. As she got to her feet, she nearly crumbled in pain, an incredibly sharp pain shooting through her back. She had to be helped to the back by medical assistance, as she could barely move on her own accord. Kelly knew that something was wrong with her back, as the replay showed Beth's extra strong Glam Slam.

It wouldn't be until the following Raw that fans would get an insight as to what happened to Kelly, as the Divas Champion and Official Commissioner of the Divas Division Vickie Guerrero made there way out to the ring, Vickie's loud "Excuse me!"s causing the two women to be rained in boos. Vickie grabbed a microphone and demanded the crowd be silent.

"Excuse me!" she yelled. It didn't work. "Excuse me!" It didn't work. "I SAID EXCUSE ME!" The extra aggression in her voice did absolutely nothing as the crowd only got louder with their jeers. Melina and Vickie merely looked in disgust at the outspoken crowd. "I have something very important to say!" Vickie tried to speak, only being cut off by, guess what, more boos. Trying to swallow down her anger, Vickie spoke again. "Theodore Long, that match you made between Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix, was not sanctioned by me! All decisions regarding the Divas go through ME! You made Kelly compete despite already competing in one match earlier that night and suffering a brutal attack at the hand of Natalya. Even though she was CLEARLY in no condition to compete, you unfairly forced her into a match with Beth Phoenix. And even with the intense pain she felt, Kelly fought through it in an attempt to ward off Beth, but it was clear that she would not be able to do so because of what transpired earlier in the night. Kelly was INJURED during that match! Teddy, I know you're watching, do you realize that she is in a position to sue you, Beth, and the WWE for all it's worth!" The boos didn't stop coming the entire time she spoke. "Shut up!" she yelled, her anger overcoming her, only bringing out as loud a boo as possible. Melina, still with the look of disgust, shook her head.

"As I was saying," Vicke spoke through her teeth, "Kelly will not take legal action against you, Teddy, or anyone else. In fact, she will continue to appear on television until she is medically cleared to compete, which could be weeks, even months from now! Ladies and gentlemen, here to witness the following match right here at ringside, please welcome, Kelly KELLY!" Vickie introduced, giving Kelly quite possibly the loudest chorus of boos she's ever received. She came out on crutches, slowly making her way down the ramp, still in pain. She rceived help from Melina who assisted her in sitting her down in a chair right in front of the commentator's table. By the time she sat down, Eve had begun making her way out to the ring, ready for her match with the Divas Champion. The two started off and Melina immediately went into her aggressive mode. From then on, Melina dominated. However, things started going south for Melina, when Eve dodged a big boot, and knocked the Champion on the ground. Eve immediately hit a standing moonsault, only getting the two count.

The two divas stood back up and Eve got the match going again with a few elbows. Kelly had gotten to her feet, and crutches. Vickie got back up on the apron as Eve began gaining momentum, distracting the ref long enough for Melina to push a thumb into Eve's eye. She had fallen to the middle rope, and took a hard blow to the face from a crutch, delivered by Kelly as the ref was still distracted. Cole and King began speculating that Kelly may not be injured after all. Taking advantage of the situation, Melina set Eve up for the Last Call, and successfully hit it, getting the 3 count and the win. Melina and Vickie assisted Kelly up the ramp as the audience were not shy at all about their booing.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for more positive reviews! I've been thinking of a new story involving Beth Phoenix and Tamina, inspired by the segment on the live SmackDown between Beth and Santino. Any thoughts would be more than welcome in addition to a review :) I can't go into it right now, but it seems like a very good idea to me. Oh, and I thought it would be noteworthy to point out that I am a STRAIGHT MALE, lol. Just wanted to put that out there.

On the following SmackDown, Vickie Guerrero made an official match to happen later in the night. Beth Phoenix would take on the Divas Champion Melina in in-ring action. Kelly was absent, though Vickie had made sure to check on her condition, calling her home in Jacksonville, Florida.

"And you're sure you're OK, Kelly? I can send someone over if you need, it's no trouble." Vickie paused, as Kelly responded over the phone, unheard to the audience. "If you say so, Kelly. I just wouldn't want the WWE's top diva getting any more injured than she is." A knock is heard at her office door. "Come in!" she yelled away from the phone. "And one more thing Kelly, I should have news on when you'll be able to return to the ring by tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be able to compete in the Divas Open Challenge at Elimination Chamber." The door opened as she was talking, and almost immediately after she completed her sentence, Vickie froze, only moving her hand, to drop the phone.

Back from commercial, Melina enters the ring with her trademark split, which despite her heel status, brings in a few cheers from the guys, and she waits for her opponent. Beth Phoenix began making her way out to the ring, and Melina didn't want to wait. The two brawled on the ramp, with Beth easily getting the upper hand and throwing her back into the ring. The match began, and Beth continued her dominance, tossing Melina over her head and across the ring. It's not until she takes a thumb to the eye when Melina gains momentum. It looks as if she's about to hit a big boot on Beth, when a loud, ear piercing scream is heard. Melina freezes and stares at the top of the ramp, to see an army of face Divas, led by Natalya and Gail Kim, taking Vickie Guerrero hostage.

Melina begins screaming at them, demanding they let her go, but it's no use. During her fit of rage, Beth gets back to her feet, and notices the distraction. She quickly takes advantage and locks Melina's arms, lifting her up and slamming her down face first, gaining the pinfall. The Divas release Vickie Guerrero, who begins shouting at the top of her lungs at them, threating to fire every single one of them. Natalya steps forward to have a word with her, but is met with a stiff slap to the face from Vickie. Fuming, she begins chasing down Vickie, who by then has began slowly retreating down the ramp, realizing her mistake. She didn't know then, that had made another mistake. She bumped into Beth Phoenix, and let out a terrified shreak. Natalya grabbed her by her dress and pulled her, nose to nose, and told her something.

"If you don't stop with all this crap, then we'll be more than happy to show you what exactly us 'NICE' Divas can really do." She angrily let go of Vickie, and her and Beth walked back to the swarm of Divas, only stopping for Beth to perform her signature pose.

As Vickie stated on SmackDown, there would be an Open Challenge for the Divas Championship at Elimination Chamber. Officially announced on the following Raw, the Divas Championship Open Challenge would see Melina defending her title against any Divas who accepted the challenge. Though the odds made it very unlikely that she would defend her championship, Melina had gone over a plan with Vickie. Scheduled for that night was a six Diva tag team match, pitting Melina and LayCool against Natalya, Beth Phoenix, and Gail Kim. Also scheduled was an exclusive interview with Kelly Kelly, updating her status on her back.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Josh Matthews spoke from the ramp, "please welcome back, Kelly Kelly!" As the crowd made clear their feelings towards Kelly's new attitude, Kelly made her way out, having progressed to using only one crutch for support. "Kelly, do you think you could give us an update on your condition?"

"Josh," she began to speak, but the crowd was determined to make her unheard. "Forget them. Josh, my back is healing, and as you can see, I still can't walk by myself, but I can assure you, I will do whatever it takes to take part in that match at Elimination Chamber. Also, I will be providing special guest commentary on the six diva tag team match."

"You better make your way down there then," Josh replied.

"I don't need your help, Josh," she said as Josh made an attempt to help her down. "My back's not completely broken." With her free arm, she gave him "the hand" and made her way down to the commentary table, joining King and Cole. Melina, along with the two best friends Michelle McCool and Layla, came out to the ring, not without a wave of jeers, however. They insulted the crowd, until Beth Phoenix, Natalya, and Gail Kim showed up. Chasing the three out of the ring, Beth, Natalya, and Gail waited for them to get back in so the match could begin. Gail stayed out, being the legal Diva to start out the match, and she would be going against Melina. The match was just about to begin, when,

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie Guerrero appeared on the stage, along with one of the loudest boos she's ever received. "I SAID EXCUSE ME!" she shouted in extreme anger, only provoking louder boos. "Ref, I'm afraid you can leave the ring, you won't be needed," she told him, trying to overcome the boos as she spoke. "You won't be needed, because I'M the special guest referee." The three face divas stared in anger up at the Official Comissioner of the Divas Division. There was nothing they could do. Vickie made all the decisions.

Almost immediately after the bell rang, Melina charged Gail, deliberately breaking the rules, but Vickie let it happen. Beth and Natalya tried to reason with Vickie but to no avail. When Gail tried to tag out, Vickie wouldn't let it happen, even if she actually saw the tag happen. Melina tagged in Layla, who toyed with Gail for a bit, before Gail managed to take everyone by surprise and hit Layla with an Eat Defeat. Both her and Layla were layed out, neither could get to their own feet or their own corners. Going by impulse, Vickie dragged Layla to Michelle, who would tag in and just before Gail could reach one of her partners, Michelle hit a Simply Flawless big boot to the side of Gail's head, knocking her out. Dragging her to the middle of the ring, she pinned Gail, Vickie pinning extra fast so neither Beth or Natalya could break it up. Immediately after the win, Beth and Natalya charged into the ring to take out their opponents but they all slid out of the ring before they could reach them. Suddenly, realization hit. Vickie was still in the ring.

Both of them slowly turned around to Vickie, both Kelly and Cole shouting for them to stop. They each grabbed one of Vickie's arms, much to the joy of the crowd, and Vickie screamed in absolute terror. Natalya spoke to Vickie.

"I thought we warned you. Guess that wasn't enough for you, was it?" she angrily asked in Vickie's face. "Well we'll be sure to get the message across." Her and Beth began dragging her out of the ring, when Kelly stood up and hobbled her way over, trying to catch up with them. Due to Vickie's resistance, she was easily able to catch up to them. Lifting her crutch up, she swung it across Beth's back, but it had no effect other than to make her annoyed and even angrier. The two let go of Vickie, who darted backstage, and began staring down Kelly. Suddenly, LayCool came back out and attacked the Divas, with Melina staring from the ramp with her title. With Layla holding Natalya in place, Michelle delivered another Simply Flawless boot, putting her out of commission. They then set their sights no the Glamazon. Both Michelle and Layla held Beth up for Kelly, who delivered a stiff kick to the side of Beth's head. King noted how Kelly's back didn't prevent her from kicking high somehow. Having successfully taken care of all three divas who led the attempted kidnapping, the four heels posed on the ramp, soaking in the boos.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive my timeframe, if any of the PPV's are actually earlier or later than they are in real life, I think we can all live. I just have a good idea for Elimination Chamber and I don't wanna do another week before it. So, enjoy this PPV edition :)

Another note: I just realized that Kaitlyn hasn't been mentioned at all in recent chapters. I'll try to change that at some point.

* * *

The time had come for Elimination Chamber. Melina had a very, very, very small chance of retaining her championship, but for some reason she was very confident, holding her championship on her shoulder proudly as she walked backstage. She, Vickie, and Kelly all had discussed a plan when the match was announced, a plan that would allow the group to leave that night with the title. A more detailed set of rules was released earlier that day on WWE's website.

Rule 1: Two Divas will be in the ring at a time.

Rule 2: Should the champion be eliminated from the match, the Diva who eliminated her will become the interim champion until the end of the match or until she is eliminated, and so on.

Rule 3: When one Diva is eliminated, a 10 second countdown will begin. Should the countdown end before another Diva answers the challenge, the match will end.

Seemed simple enough to the participants. This match would be a lengthy one, at least compared to the 2 minute 6 Diva tag matches. Before the match, Melina was scheduled to be interviewed by Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, joining me at this time, the Divas Champion, Melina," he introduced as Melina stood with a smug look. "Well Melina, as I'm sure you know, you have a very small chance of retaining your championship tonight in the Divas Open Challenge. Do you have any strategies for tonight or anything like that?"

"Todd, what kind of question is that? Couldn't I have at least gotten someone with even the slightest bit of intelligence to interview me?"

"Melina, I-"

"Oh my god, Todd, don't even talk to me," she snapped back. "To answer your 'question', of course I have a strategy, but do you honestly think I would tell you, or these creatures, what it was? Now, good bye Todd, I'm done speaking with you, and personally I hope this is your last night in WWE," Melina said with a smile, patting Todd's lap. Ouch.

It was now time for the Open Challenge. Vickie Guerrero and Kelly Kelly made their way out to the ring to watch the match at ringside. Melina was out first, holding her Divas Championship high above her head. Her and Vickie began whispering in each other's ears as Justin Roberts went over the rules with the audience. Melina's first challengers were. . . . . . . . the Bella Twins. Though both women were dressed to compete, Vickie did not approve.

"Excuse me!" The usual boos, the usual ear percing screams. "If you don't recall the rules, only two divas in the ring at a time, meaning only one of you is competing tonight. You decide."

Coincidentally, one of the twins pulled out a quarter. Why she had a quarter in her tights is beyond me, but let's go with it. Melina threw her palm in her face. Brie flipped the coin, and it landed on heads. The other twin began celebrating, meaning Nikki Bella was going to be facing Melina. As soon as Nikki got in the ring, Melina charged her, and began dominating with several attacks. Hitting Nikki with a big boot, Melina turned her back on the twin, to taunt the crowd and please Vickie and Kelly. What she didn't notice was that Brie had rolled Nikki out of the ring and took her position. Melina apporached the switched twin, getting caught off guard with a small package pin. ONE, TWO, THREE! The crowd erupted, within minutes of the match beginning, a new Divas Champion was guaranteed. At least, that's what it seemed like. Vickie went to the announcer's table, demanding to see a replay. After a few moments, a replay was shown on the screen, and Vickie saw the switch. She, unfortunately, grabbed a mic.

"Excuse me! This is NOT going to happen! Brie, or Nikki, whoever you are, you are not the Divas Champion! In fact, you're both eliminated!" The crowd booed angrily as the twins, a mix of anger and disappointment on their faces, returned to the locker rooms. Melina returned to the middle of the ring and raised her hands, knowing that her championship was safe for now. Her next challenger was Gail Kim. Though not without challenge, Melina put her down with a Sunset Split. The next challenger would be Layla, accompanied by Michelle. The two earlier agreed that if one of them had won, they would again be Co-Champions. Melina was beginning to get tired, and Layla wanted to exploit this. She began to attack Melina in the corner, but Melina slipped a thumb in the eye of Layla, allowing Melina to climb the turnbuckle and hit a diving side kick on Layla for the pin. Melina was on a hot streak. She then eliminated Eve and Rosa, and all seemed fine. Until Tamina came out.

One of the two faces, Melina didn't want to see. As soon as Tamina stepped in between the ropes, Melina again rushed her, but was quickly overpowered and pushed off. Tamina stepped fully in the ring, when Melina attempted to charge again. Tamina caught her and slammed her back down with a Samoan Drop. The crowd went wild as Tamina climbed the turnbuckle. Performing her father's signature pose, she leapt off the rope and fell down on Melina with a huge splash. She knew she could get the three count, but it wasn't enough. Just before the ref counted 3, Tamina stood up. Staring out into the crowd, she held out her arm, palm up, and the crowd went nuts. She hit her wrist, sending her hand pointed up, hit her arm, bring her forearm up, and turned her hand around. The Cobra.

Melina slowly stood up, unaware of what was coming, and turned around. The audience erupted as the Cobra struck, and Melina went down. Tamina covered her, and eliminated the Divas Champion. Just when it couldn't get better, Beth Phoenix's music hit. The two big divas going one on one. They went back and forth for several minutes, when Beth attempted to hit the Glam Slam on the interim Divas Champion. Though she was able to lift Tamina up, she dropped her for unknown reason, and Tamina landed on her feet. Taking advantage, Tamina hit a Samoan drop on her and eliminated the Glamazon. Vickie looked at the champion, and the countdown began. No one was coming out, and Vickie began freaking out. Thw countdown reached 3, and Tamina was certain she would become the official Divas Champion. Just before the countdown ended however, Vickie herself entered the ring.

Tamina only smiled at her new opponent. Vickie charged her, being caught and slammed down with another samoan drop, eliminating her with ease. The crowd cheered and cheered and cheered at the display. Tamina rested on the ropes as the countdown began, but she didn't notice a certain blonde getting to her feet. She took a hard crutch to the back of the head and went down, as Kelly entered the ring. The crowd showed their disapproval. Kelly couldn't be disqualified for the blow because she hadn't entered the ring yet. Tamina got on all fours, dazed from the blow to the head, and Kelly hit the K2.

The winner, and NEW Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly.

* * *

I originally had this ending with Kelly and Vickie forcing Melina to lay down for Kelly, but I figured it wouldn't be very believable if Melina went over everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for more positive reviews and sorry about the wait. With school, it's kinda hard to find time to write again. I have one question I need you to answer if you review. Should I use WWE's newest signing, former TNA Knockout Awesome Kong in a future chapter?

The aftermath of Elimination Chamber brought the WWE Universe a new Divas Champion in the supposedly injured Kelly Kelly. Though the alliance between Kelly and Melina seemed to be strained, they actually couldn't be happier. In her locker room on Raw the following night, Kelly sat proudly with her first ever taste of gold, or in this case butterfly, as Melina entered.

"Kelly! You did it!" Melina shrieked with joy, the two divas celebrating.

"I know! This is so great! I never got any chances like this with my old attitude. And you're sure you're not mad at all?"

"Of course not, as long as one of us holds the title, we have total control over the division. But, since I am the former champion..."

"Oy yeah, absolutely, I'll be sure you get a rematch at some point."

"Fabulous, listen we better get out there. It's time for the world to truly meet their new Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly," Melina said dramatically.

Kelly's music rang throughout the arena, and the crowd didn't react so well to it. Kelly and Melina walked down the ramp, soaking in the negative reaction, and bouncing it back right at the fans. Kelly picked up a mic as the two entered the ring. She cut off her music, prompting the crowd to shout some not so PG chants at her. Use your imagination.

"Unless you live under a rock, and by the looks of it you all probably do, you'd know that I won the Divas Championship last night. This is my first championship I've ever held. My first championship in 5 YEARS with the WWE. Notice how I won this championship AFTER I began shunning you all?" Kelly asked enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's proof that success isn't earned by pandering to the so called fans. NONE of you ever had faith in me. Every time I ever received a cheer from anyone, was because of my looks. Well not anymore," she said, Melina in the background clapping with a devious smile. "I don't need you now, and I don't know why I thought I ever needed you then." Though neither Kelly or Melina had seen it, Kaitlyn appeared from underneath the ring, to a loud cheer. The two divas were oblivious to the cheering. Kaitlyn entered the ring and stood behind Melina, listening to Kelly's speech. She put her arm around Melina's shoulder and looked at her with a smile and a hello. Melina shrieked and retreated to Kelly's side, who both stared at her in a mix of shock and anger.

While this was happening, on the other side of the ring popped out Tamina. Kelly and Melina continued backing out until they bumped into the second generation Diva, who did not look pleased at all. They both turned around, not really wanting to, and looked in fear at the angry woman who towered above them. Kaitlyn layed her head on Kelly's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You might wanna run."

Kelly and Melina bolted from the ring, but only Kelly managed to escape. Tamina grabbed Melina by the hair as she attempted to get out of the ring and pulled her back close. Vickie wasn't there that night to protect them. It was open season. Tamina threw Melina against the ropes, rebounding her back at her, and she threw Melina up in the air, ctaching her and slamming her down with a huge samoan drop. All Kelly could do was hold her title close and watch the destruction as she retreated up the ramp. Again, another surprise waited for her. Eve, Gail Kim, Natalya and Beth Phoenix blocked the exit. Kelly began running back to the ring, not knowing what else to do, and she was cornered. She could either face the much larger diva, or could face 4 divas at once. Tamina made that choice for her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her back into the ring. Before Kelly could react, she was taking a super kick to the face.

The crowd cheered loudly, as Kelly and Melina were layed out. Tamina picked up the championship that Kelly had dropped to the ground and held it in one arm above her head, roaring at the same time. Kaitlyn layed down next to the unconscious blonde and spoke into a microphone so everyone could hear.

"I told you months ago that as long as I was here, you wouldn't become the Divas Champion. Even though I wasn't able to hold up that part, I can still do everything I can to make sure the title gets out of your hands." She dropped the mic on Kelly's head with a bang, and stood up, exiting the ring.

On the following SmackDown, Vickie was shown fuming at the display that she had witnessed on Raw, as Dolph Ziggler tried to console her.

"Vickie, honey, listen to me. You can't keep getting worked up like this, it's bad for you," Dolph tried to reason.

"Shut up! You have no idea the pressure I'm going through with these Divas! They're unreasonable!"

"Well, it's not like you didn't give them a reason to behave like this-"

"WHAT, did you just say?"

"Vickie, come on, even you can't be so oblivious to how you're acting with them."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Vickie, I'm just saying-"

"Oh shut up," Vickie groaned. "I just, I just don't know how to control them."

"Well, I have an idea. . ." Dolph leaned over to Vickie's ear and whispered something, causing Vickie to burst out in an evil laughing fit.

Back from commercial, Vickie Guerrero is in the ring.

"Excuse me!" The usual routine began. "EXCUSE ME!" More boos. "Kaitlyn, I know you're back there, and I want you to come out here right now and face me!"

"EXCUSE ME!" A shrill mocking voice bellowed. "I SAID-" the voice began coughing, desperately trying to catch it's breath. "I...SAID...EXCUSE ME!" The source of the screams were coming from Kaitlyn herself, earning her a pretty sizable pop.

"Funny, real mature," Vickie mocked.

"Really, Vickie? I was just doing what you do. They seem to like it better when I do it."

"These 'fans' have no taste."

"That's the thing, you'd think a lot of people would like you, everyone loves pork!" The audience cheered and laughed as Vickie could only fail to hide her anger. "Alright Porky Pig, let's get on with this, whaddaya want?"

"Face to face," Vickie demanded. Kaitlyn began her walk down to the ring, teasingly stopping to sign some pictures and shake a few hands. "NOW!" Vickie bellowed. Kaitlyn innocently held her hands up, asking what she did. "I'm not having any of your games, get in this ring RIGHT NOW!" Kaitlyn entered the ring and stared straight into Vickie's face.

"What?"

"I'm sick and tired of everything you're doing to Kelly and Melina-"

"And I'M sick and tired of all the crap you're putting US through. I'm glad to know that you haven't changed one single bit since you lost your job as the SmackDown General Manager, AND Raw General Manager. TWICE! Vickie, no one wants to hear you scream, no wants to see you in this ring, no one wants you Vickie. Even Dolph made a move on me, and who can blame him? Who wouldn't want a young, blonde woman instead of big, fat, you?" That was it. Vickie snapped, and slapped Kaitlyn as hard as she could, sending her off her feet.

"YOU'RE FIRED! ! !" she yelled as loud as she could. The boos flooded the arena, as Kaitlyn slowly got back to her feet with help from the ropes. A look of extreme anger crossed her face.

"Vickie, I've been waiting to do this since NXT," she said, suddenly putting an evil smile on her face.

"Security," Vickie called as Kaitlyn began to approach her. 'SECURITY!" she screamed in terror just before Kaitlyn took her down and began laying down fists on elbows on her. The beatdown continued for at least 10 more seconds before a whole group of security ran down to stop Kaitlyn. They held her back, but Kaitlyn had gotten her point across. She allowed security to excort her out of the arena as EMTs tended to Vickie. Kaitlyn merely smiled as the crowd chanted loudly, "KAITLYN! KAITLYN! KAITLYN!" Kaitlyn whispered into one of the guard's ears, who then let go of her arms, the other guard doing so as well, allowing Kaitlyn to take one final bow. 


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone already had a distinct hatred for Vickie Guerrero, whether they be fans or the superstars themselves. But as Vickie Guerrero walked in the backstage areas, one could literally feel the hatred and tension as she walked into a room. Vickie's firing of Kaitlyn had not only set off a bomb among the majority of the Divas, but even the male superstars as well. Vickie nervously walked towards Kelly's locker room, trying to ignore the upset faces that angrily stared back at her, but she just couldn't get away from it. Every step, every corner that she turned, there was someone there, looking at Vickie with disappointment.

"Vickie, there you are! This is just so great! Kaitlyn's finally gone, there's no threat to us or my Divas Championship. We - Vickie? Are you alright?"

"What?" Vickie jerked up, not paying attention. "Oh, um, yeah, I guess."

"Vickie, something's bothering you. Tell me, what's up?"

"It's nothing, OK, Kelly?" Vickie shot, giving her a death stare.

"If you say so. Listen, people aren't very pleased here. I have no idea why they aren't, but anyway, just watch your back." With that, Kelly left the room for her upcoming tag team match with Melina against Tamina and Natalya.

The entrances were made and the bell rang, the match begins. Melina started out with Tamina, and was easily dominated. Vickie Guerrero silently made her way down to the ringside area to watch the match. Not three minutes in, Tamina went for the Samoan drop on Melina, but Melina was able to escape. She jumped across the ring and tagged in an unwilling Kelly. The "Dirty Blonde" stayed on the apron, staring at her much larger opponent, not wanting at all to get in the ring, but decided to slowly enter. She stayed in the corner and attempted to escape the approaching Tamina, who immediately caught her, threw her back into the corner, and threw down several punches before being pulled back by the ref. Tamina tagged in Natalya who only continued the beatdown, pulling away before the ref reached a 5 count.

All the momentum was on the face team, but all that stopped when Kelly kicked out Natalya's leg bringing her to the ground. Kelly capitalized on the moment and hit a low roundhouse kick to the side of Natalya's head. Kelly set up for the K2 but was stopped by Tamina, who grabbed her hair from the apron and pulled her over the top rope. Melina ran to the other side of the ring to save her fallen friend but was stopped dead in her tracks with a huge "ROAR" from Tamina. She picked Kelly up and was about to slam her down with a Samoan drop onto the thinly padded floor, until Vickie got involved and smashed Tamina in the head with Kelly's belt. The towering Diva went down and the ref called for the disqualification. Kelly, Melina, and Vickie tried to recover from what just happened, when a chime rang through the arena, eliciting even more boos from the crowd.

"May I have your attention please, I have just received an email from the anonymous general manager," Michael Cole stated. He took his time putting on his glasses and opening his laptop. "And, I, quote," he annunciated. "Vickie Guerrero, I expected better from the Commissioner of the Divas Division. You of all people should know better, and I myself should've known better that you'd get involved once things didn't go your way. Actions have consequences, Vickie, and you're going to pay."

"Excuse me?" she asked, having grabbed a mic. "I don't wanna hear it from you, Michael Cole, or from a computer. I'm going through enough emotional stress right now!"

Another email arrvied. "Like I said, actions have consequences. That's why right now, we're going to see another match. The Divas Championship will be defended right now against Tamina!"

"That's where you're wrong! I make the decisions regarding the Divas, NOT you, so there will be NO championship match."

"And that's where YOU'RE wrong Vickie. You may be the Commissioner of the Divas, but me and Theodore Long are the general managers, and WE run the show. WE make the decisions, and if it involves the Divas, then so be it." Vickie Guerrero began freaking out, when Tamina finally stood up, looking down at the three with extreme anger. They didn't notice her, until she screamed at the top of her lungs and threw Melina into the ringside barrier. She tackled Kelly and charged her into the side of the ring, before lifting her up and throwing her back into the ring. Tamina entered and the match began. Before she could reach her however, Kelly rolled outside of the ring, determined to get out with a count out loss. That plan would soon fail, as she was caught by Natalya and thrown back into the ring. Tamina grabbed Kelly's jaw and stared right into her terrified face.

"You, are going to suffer for ALL your crap," she angrily spoke before lifting her up and letting her free fall to the mat with a huge crash. She threw Kelly around some more, like a rag doll, before putting her on her shoulders and smiling to the crowd. She shook her head, not satisified with a normal drop, but instead climbed the turnbuckles, still carrying Kelly on erh shoulders, much to the enjoyment of the crowd. She stood on the second rope, ready to fall back, but Kelly slipped loose thanks to a thumb to the eye, landing on her feet on the mat. She grabbed Tamina's head and hit a hangman's neckbreaker. Kelly got the upset win and just barely managed to escape with her championship, holding it tightly.

* * *

The following SmackDown would host a 5-on-5 Divas tag team match. Kelly would lead the team of herself, LayCool, Melina, and Maryse, while in the other corner Beth Phoenix would lead the team of herself, Natalya, Gail Kim, Eve, and Naomi (remember that she was SmackDown's newest diva a long time ago?). Vickie Guerrero was not present for this week, and she had granted Dolph Ziggler her powers over the Divas division for one night only. Backstage, Beth and Natalya were talking.

"So any idea what condition Tamina is in?" Natalya asked.

"Not yet, that was a really stiff neckbreaker. For all we know, she could be out for months," Beth informed her. "But we can't let that get to us, we've got a big match coming up. Go get the other girls."

"Kay," Natalya replied, and left to retrieve her team mates. Beth turned her attention to a text message she just received. She started typing back when LayCool ambushed her. Though Beth tried to fight the two off, the numbers game became too much, and she fell to the ground. Michelle picked her back up, only to throw her straight back into the wall, slamming the back of her head.

"HEY!" Natalya shouted, followed by her team mates. Michelle and Layla immediately bolted from the area, as Natalya and Eve tended to Beth. They all knew she would be in no condition to compete in the match. The heel team confidently walked out to the ring, the match was about to begin. Natalya led Gail, Eve, and Naomi to the ring, without Beth. Just as the match was about to begin, "I AM PERFECTION" rang out through the arena.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it! This match CAN'T happen, it's missing a person!" Dolph said, to the confusion of the Divas. Had Dolph understood what Vickie didn't? "This match can't happen without...a special guest referee." Dolph then unzipped his hoodie to reveal a referee shirt, as he pardoned the current referee. As he entered the ring, Natalya tried to reason with him, but he was simply ignoring her. Fed up with all this crap, Natalya punched Dolph straight in the face, followed by a massive "NATALYA!" chant from the audience. Recovering from the blow, Dolph, fuming, ejected Natalya from the match. The heel divas began clapping and laughing, while the face divas showed their disapproval of her being thrown out.

The match began with Melina and Gail starting out. Melina blatantly broke the rules with a thumb to the eye right in front of Dolph but he let it happen. Even though Dolph was the reasonable one last week, he was behaving exactly like Vickie was. Eve and Naomi tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't pay attention to them. Eve looked as if she was about punch him as well, but Dolph threatened to have her fired if she layed a hand on him. Michelle and Layla ehld Gail to the ropes, allowing the entire team to take shots at her. Gail managed to escape from them and got to her corner, tagging in Naomi who took down Melina with a Thesz Press and took the momentum. The match continued in her favor, until Melina managed to get a blind tag to Kelly, unknown to Naomi, as she was carrying Melina on her shoulder about to hit a spinebuster. Naomi drove Melina down into the mat, looking to get the win, but would be stopped with a K2 out of nowhere from Kelly.

Kelly got the fast pinfall, but would be stormed by Eve and Gail immediately after the bell, just barely escaping again. The team's celebration would soon be cut short due to a surprise attack from Natalya, but she would shortly fail, prompting the the 3 other divas who participated in the match to make an attempt to save her. They too would fall victim to the assault. Beth would also return to save her friends, still in visible pain, but couldn't even break through. Maryse and Melina picked up Eve and threw her into the steel steps, Layla took out Naomi with a hard kick to the head, while Michelle prepared Beth for a Faith Breaker onto the thinly padded floor, all as Kelly watched in approval with a wicked smile on her face, holding her Divas Championship. Michelle hit the Faith Breaker onto the floor, not even Beth could take this bump without taking severe damage.

None of them had noticed Tamina sneaking up behind Kelly on the stage. No one noticed, until she was running Kelly off of the stage and onto the cement floor. The 4 divas scrambled to stop the much larger Diva, but were stopped dead in their tracks when Tamina pulled a lead pipe out of her back pocket. Tamina egged them on to come and fight her, but the Divas weren't so willing. They took off, but not at Tamina, at the exits around her. In anger, she screamed and threw her pipe down on the ramp, before realizing that they had left Kelly. She slowly walked over to the dazed Champion, and lifted her on her shoulders. She leaned forward for momentum, preparing to deliver a samoan drop on the cement, before having her eyes raked by Kelly, who once again escaped with minimal damage.


	9. Chapter 9

You may have to pay extra attention here. In order to round this whole story out to 10 chapters, total coincidence by the way, this chapter will be two weeks long, with Chapter 10 being the WrestleMania showdown. Also, decline in reviews make me sad. Please share your thoughts. I just wanted to point out as well that there is a very minor instance of swearing =O. Hey, it is becoming slightly more common in WWE these days. This chapter is MUCH longer than the previous ones, clocking in at 4036 words!

* * *

For weeks, things had not gone the way Kelly wanted them to. She retained her title on Raw, but she wasn't even expecting to defend it. She led an assault on SmackDown against all the divas who had opposed them, but Tamina still managed to get her hands on her. None of this sat well with Kelly. On WWE's website, it was announced that at WrestleMania, Kelly and Melina would team up against Natalya and Beth Phoenix, as Tamina was still not cleared to return to the ring due to her neck injury she suffered from her match with Kelly the previous week. Though she felt fine, doctors had told her that if she took a bad bump, it could lead to a near career ending injury.

Natalya was scheduled to face LayCool in a handicap match on Raw, a match that she personally requested. Scott Stanford was backstage to interview Beth Phoenix, who earlier that day was announced to have suffered a broken rib from the Faith Breaker on the floor.

"Joining me at this time, 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix," he introduced. "Beth, earlier today, it was announced that due to the brutal attack from the other Divas that you suffered a broken rib. Can you give us any update on that?"

"Scott, it's a little sore, but I've felt worse pain. I can assure you, I will be competing in the tag team match at WrestleMania. Speaking of which, Kelly, I know you're here. I have a little 'proposal' for you and your little friend, regarding the match at WrestleMania. I want you out there during tonight's match. Let's have a little, 'girl talk'," Beth said with a scowl.

Back from commercial, Beth has made her way to the announcer's table, holding her side and wincing in slight pain as King and Cole welcomed the Glamazon to the booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the DIIVAAA'SS CHAMPION, Kelly KELLYYY!" Justin Roberts growled, as Kelly appeared from the curtain, set to join Beth at the announcing table. LayCool is out first, still bragging about what they did to Beth by mocking her injury. Beth couldn't hide her anger at the women mocking her, and also at the woman sitting on the other side of King and Cole. Natalya makes her appearance next, to a large pop from the crowd. The match began, and words began flying at the table.

"What do you want, you man-beast?" Kelly coldly asked.

"Man-beast? That's the best you can come up with, you blonde bimbo?"

"Bimbo! Please, don't even go there! I shed that image a LONG time ago!"

"Obviously not. You're still blonde, and you're still a bimbo. A new attitude or whatever you want to call it isn't different from when you were stripping when you first showed up. Now, shut up and watch the match."

"Do you want another broken rib!"

"Go ahead, try it Kelly. I can STILL throw you across the arena with a broken rib!"

"Lay a claw on me and I'll go straight to Vickie and have you suspended."

"Sure, just hide behind the pig for the rest of your career and see where that leads you. I'M gonna watch the match."

While all this was happening at the table, the match had begun. Natalya quickly took control with a bug clothesline to Layla. Natalya pumped up the crowd and locked in a camel clutch on Layla, who managed to get to the ropes, breaking the hold. Layla tried to gain control of the match, but it was no use. Natalya lifted her up with a military press and teased throwing her out of the ring. Layla screamed in terror, desperately trying to get free. Michelle barely managed to get her hand on Layla's foot, causing the tag, and quickly took out Natalya's leg, making her drop Layla. Kelly cheered on LayCool, leading the double team assault, while Beth looked in disgust at her and LayCool. Michelle set to finish the match with a Flawless big boot, but was met with a Discus clothesline from Natalya, and they both went down, Michelle folding over from the blow. Natalya looked to the opposite corner looking for a partner to tag in but found no one, as Michelle mad the tag to Layla. Natalya set up on her knees as Layla berated her and slapped her in the head, before taking a spinning kick from Layla.

They all thought it was over, LayCool had won thanks to that kick. The ref counted the 1, the 2, and the...kickout. Michelle and Layla stared in disbelief while Kelly complained about the ref, trying to convince everyone it was a slow call.

"Oh just SHUT UP, Kelly! Please, do us all a favor and shut your damn mouth!" Beth angrily yelled.

"Who are YOU to tell the Divas Champion what to do!"

"I'm the 'man-beast' who's THIS close to mauling you!"

The match went on and Layla picked up Natalya in a headlock. Nattie managed to push Layla off, but straight into the ref, and the two butted heads. Natalya locked in the sharpshooter on the fallen Diva, and she immediately began tapping, though the ref didn't see it. Taking advantage of the situation, Michelle slipped in and kicked Natalya hard in the face, knocking her over and allowing Layla to hook her leg. The ref had come to again, and counted the pinfall. LayCool had won a hard fought battle. Kelly stood up to join the two in the ring, standing over Natalya, but was met with a clothesline onto the floor from an audience member. Everyone was confused, including LayCool and the commentators, and even Beth. The audience member took off her hat and revealed herself to be Kaitlyn, bringing out a very large pop. Security ran down to the ring, but they were unable to stop her from taking out both Michelle and Layla. Kaitlyn surrendered herself to security, who dragged her backstage, while the crowd once again chanted "KAITLYN!". Beth grabbed a mic.

"Now, about that proposal. Nothing big, just a suggestion. Kelly we've faced many times in the past, and most recently, you've always found a way out. Not this time. In our match, there will be no getting out unharmed. Now, bear with me here, I know what you're all thinking, 'Oh great, ANOTHER Lumberjill match.' Well, you're probably wrong. Kelly, you'll still team with Melina, and I'll still team with Natalya. The only difference? That match will actually be worthy of a stage like WrestleMania. That match, will take place, in a STEEL CAGE!" The audience popped again at this news, while Cole stressed that this wasn't confirmed and would likely not happen. "Kelly, I'll take your silence as an agreement."

* * *

SIDE NOTE: I actually forgot that I had Kaitlyn fired, and I originally didn't want her to pull a John Cena here, but it ended up working pretty well, if I may say so myself.

* * *

The following SmackDown, Melina and Maryse were scheduled to face the team of Eve and Gail Kim, attempting to gain revenge for the attack the previous week. In their locker room, Gail and Eve were having a pre-match talk.

"Are you sure that you're gonna be fine out there?" Gail questioned.

"It's fine Gail, my shoulder's just a little sore," Eve assured.

"I can take these two on my own, I didn't take too much damage last week. Eve, you got thrown into the steps, I'm just worried about you."

"Well, I won't let you down then."

"Excuse me, ladies," a voice called off-screen. Vickie Guerrero stepped on camera, to the disgust of the two Divas, and the hatred of the audience. "I hope you two are ready for your match. I wouldn't want one of you getting hurt, now would I?"

"Shut it, Vickie. We know what you're trying to do," Gail said. "I suggest you walk your porky big butt out of our locker room before YOU wind up getting hurt."

"If I remember correctly, I have all power over the Divas, including you two. I can have you suspended, even fired, with a snap of my fingers. Good luck out there," she said, purposely hitting Eve's injured shoulder. Melina led out Maryse to the ring for the match. Security had made certain that Kaitlyn was not in the arena before the match, just as Vickie had ordered. Maryse and Melina played to the crowd like natural heels, when Eve and Gail made their entrance. Eve tried to do her pose at the top of the ramp but her shoulder prevented her from doing so. The match got underway and Gail and Melina started it out. Vickie Guerrero, Kelly Kelly, and Dolph Ziggler were shown backstage watching the match in Vickie's office.

Melina took control of the match after hitting a Snapmare facebuster on Gail, but it wasn't enough for a three. She began working on Gail's knee before tagging in Maryse and letting the double team begin. Gail regained some ground by reversing with an elbow, but was stopped dead with a heel kick from Maryse. Maryse went to finish the match with a French Kiss DDT, but that plan was stopped when Gail reversed it with a small package pin, Maryse getting the kickout on 2. Maryse toyed with Gail, seemingly letting her get the tag to Eve, but was soon pulled back by her ankle when she was just inches away from her partner. Gail stood up, Maryse still holding her ankle, and connected with a hard enziguiri, sending them both back to the ground. They crawled back to their corners, while back up at the stage, Kelly made her way out to observe the match up close.

Both divas got their respective tags, and Eve and Melina charged at each other, Melina going down with a clothesline from Eve's good arm. Eve connected with a hard elbow and sent Melina into the ropes. She then hit a running dropkick and the former Divas Champion, sending her out to the floor. Though it was never her style, Eve climbed to the top rope, balancing herself carefullly as she stood up with her back to Melina, who was now getting back to her feet. Eve jumped off with a moonsault, but crashed and burned onto the floor, and she was immediately out. The fall brought out a very loud "OHHH!" from the crowd, as Striker shouted "OH MY GOD!" and Cole and Josh Matthews showed concern. As soon as they saw that Eve wasn't moving, the crowd showed genuine concern. Divas weren't known for their highflying abilities, or their ability to fall from the turnbuckle onto the floor. The referee ran out of the ring to check on her, and called for the bell, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to compete. Kelly began her walk down the ramp as Maryse and Melina celebrtaed their "victory" and Gail tended to Eve. She stopped Kelly at the bottom of the ramp, pleading with her to leave Eve alone. It seemed like Gail had won that confrontation, but that was before Kelly slapped Gail off her feet and threw her into the steel post of the turnbuckle.

She was already generating heat like a champ because of that attack. Kelly set her sights on the fallen Eve, slowly picking her up by her hair, and driving her face first down onto the ground with a K2. She stood above Eve, an evil yet satisifed smile on her face, as the crowd booed her out of the arena. None of the other divas were at the arena to help Eve or Gail, and Kelly knew that. She knew she would be getting away for the time being with the upperhand. Maryse wasn't too sure what to think about it, but Kelly and Melina were nothing but smiles. Vickie Guerrero, along with Dolph, appeared on the stage, clapping and laughing, while Gail failed to get back to her feet. The whole group stood at the entrance, staring down at what they had just done, but Maryse couldn't help but hide a look of shame.

* * *

The following Raw, it was announced that Eve would be out for at least a few months thanks to the impact onto the floor alone. The match scheduled for that night was Natalya vs. Kelly in a one-on-one match, though Natalya knew something was up. She knew that Vickie wouldn't let the Divas Champion compete in a match even against one of the Bella Twins, let alone herself, especially after she punched Dolph a while back. She set out looking for her partner in 6 days, Beth Phoenix but could only find Naomi on the way.

"Naomi, you seen Beth anywhere?"

"Sorry Nattie, I haven't. What do you need? I'd be glad to help you."

"Its, it's nothing, just some preparation for Sunday. Don't worry about it, I'll get to her later in the week."

"If you say so. Oh, and good luck tonight hun."

"Thanks," Natalya said as she departed, letting a slight look of concern on her face. It wasn't like Beth to disappear like that, but she had to focus on destroying Kelly later that night, for Eve. She made her way out to the ring first, hyping up the crowd. She made it midway down the ramp when Kelly ran down to try to get the upper hand. Natalya saw it coming and immediately hit her with a big right hand to the face. The two brawled for a while, both getting hard punches and kicks in on each other, before being split up by referees and security. They got in the ring and the match began, after commercial. Natalya let her anger get the best of her, raining down punches on Kelly in the corner, the ref nearly getting to the 5 count.

She backed up, before trying to go back, but got taken out with a kick to the face from Kelly. Kelly gained some offense with punches and elbows, and took down Natalya with a short clothesline. The match continued back and forth for Kelly. Luck was on her side when she was able to blindly poke Natalya in the eye. She climbed up the turnbuckle and dove off, looking to hit a crossbody on Natalya. Kelly successfully hit the crossbody, but Natalya managed to roll through and position Kelly for the sharpshooter. She looked ready to lock it in, to a pop from the crowd, when something began playing on the titantron. LayCool and Melina were all attacking Beth Phoenix. Natalya immediately let go her grip and could do nothing but angrily watch as her injured got beatdown by 3 other people. Tamina tried to make the save, but LayCool easily disposed of her by throwing her into the wall neck first, aggravating the already injured neck. Beth tried to get to her feet, but Melina hit a hard kick to ther injured ribs, crumbling the Glamazon. Kelly had gotten to her feet back in the ring, and before Natalya could even notice, she hit a chick kick to the back of her head, knocking her out. Pulling her back to the middle of the ring, she hooked her leg and easily got the pinfall. To put it nicely, the crowd didn't like this at all. Kelly exited the ring, with Divas Championship in hand, with only a few bruises. Natalya, Beth, and Tamina weren't so lucky.

* * *

On SmackDown, updates on Beth and Tamina were expected, and the fate of the steel cage tornado tag team match at WrestleMania along with it. Also scheduled was a celebration of Kelly Kelly's reign as Divas Champion and the dominance of the whole group Kelly had led for the past 3 months, put together by none other than Vickie Guerrero. Vickie was shown talking on her cell phone, demanding that everything go perfect tonight.

"If even one TINY little thing goes wrong tonight, I will make sure you that you are living on the streets by tomorrow morning, got that! That means I don't want Natalya, Kaitlyn, or anyone else interupting our time." She paused for the response. "I don't care how many people are in the arena, if they're here, you WILL find them and throw them out!" She abruptly slammed her phone shut, as Dolph entered the room.

"Hey babe."

"Hi Dolph, did you see them?"

"No sign of them backstage, nearly all of security's looking though the crowd. They're not getting in here this time, I can guarantee that."

"You better be right, honey. If I see them anywhere out there tonight, someone is getting fired."

"Speaking of which, we better get out there."

"Right, go find Melina and tell HER to find Kelly."

"Why don't I just find Kelly?"

"Because I'm the boss!" Vickie belted before exiting the room, leaving Dolph confused. Back from commercial, Vickie, Dolph, Melina, LayCool, and Maryse were all dressed up and standing in the ring, which was decorated with streamers and balloons, with a food table behind the group. Vickie Guerrero had a mic in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce the greatest Divas Champion there ever has been, and ever will be! Please welcome, Kelly Kelly!" she screamed, bringing out the Divas Champion herself, Kelly Kelly. She was wearing a short white dress, her hair in curls, and Divas Championship on her shoulder, as the group in the ring clapped and smiled for her. The crowd wasn't shy about showing their feelings towards all this, shouting "BORING!" at the top of their lungs before Kelly's music even cut off. As they all congratulated Kelly, she grabbed a mic and began speaking.

"Thank you all so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. And I especially want to thank you, Vickie. Without you, none of this would ever be happening. And you four," she started, looking at her four cohorts, "it warms my heart to know that you all know what it truly takes to be an exceptional champion and that you'll all have my back." It hadn't struck her before, but she noticed now that all 5 of them were either champion now, in Kelly's case, or were previous champions before. "And all you fans, I would thank you, but," she said as the crowd booed some more, "but not one of you have ever even helped me get here at all. You all held me down, and you have no idea how glad I am that I got rid of you creatures before I ended up getting a pink slip. Now, that brings me to this Sunday, WrestleMania XXVII, where me and Melina will go head to head inside a steel cage with the team of Natalya and Beth Phoe-"

"Wait wait wait, Kelly!" Vickie interrupted. "I almost forgot the news! Neither Beth Phoenix, OR Tamina, are in any condition to compete this Sunday!"

"Well, there you have it, folks! The match is off!" she cheered, along with all the other Divas. Dolph began cutting the cake to officially begin the celebration, as Kelly began talking again. "Oh, Maryse, I almost forgot, come here." Maryse looked confused, but Kelly insisted she step forward. "I have to talk to you about something, and since we're all here, I thought there's no better time. I noticed that last week, you didn't look so...pleased for me after we disposed of Eve. AND where were you when Beth Phoenix and Tamina were physically assaulting our friends? Well?" she paused to let Maryse answer. "I don't wanna hear it, get out of my ring now." She waited for Maryse to leave, but the French Canadian diva didn't move, sKelly resorted to violence with a slap. "I said get out!" she screamed at her as Maryse recovered from the blow. Maryse retaliated with an elbow to Kelly's face, prompting the 3 other Divas to strike. They ambushed Maryse, all getting in hits, before throwing her out of the ring.

As they all tried to regain their composure, Natalya's music hit, and the crowd popped. Vickie screamed for security.

"First off, I just thought I'd share how easy it is to get inside the arena when all the security is searching for me in the crowd. That was mistake number 1 Vickie. Mistake number 2, was trying to keep me out. Everyone who knows me knows that I love a party! Mistake number 3, was attacking my friends," she said angrily, suddenly putting on a serious face. "Kelly, our match is NOT off, as I've found a suitable substitute, BUT I think we all love surprises." She began walking down to the ring at that point. "Vickie, put that mic down, we ALL want to get out of hear with our sense of hearing in tact."

"Who exactly do you think is your substitute? None of your friends are in any condition to compete, let alone in a steel cage."

"Vickie. You didn't listen to me. I thought I told you to put the mic down." Vickie tried to hide a look of frustration.

"If you step in this ring, there will be dire consequences." Natalya didn't listen, and stepped in the ring anyway. As soon as she got out of the ropes, LayCool rushed her and began attacking her, with Melina joining in, as Kelly stared with a look of anger and shock. She tried to push them off, but the numbers game again became too much. Dolph escorted Vickie out of the ring, and tried to get Kelly to do the same, but she didn't move. Suddenly, Natalya got the upper hand, after throwing Layla over the rope as she tried to attack her again. Natalya fought back against Melina and Michelle, when Maryse joined in the fight to help Natalya. They managed to take out Melina, but Michelle hit Maryse with a big boot, before getting hit herself with a discus clothesline from Natalya. In all the confusion, Natalya had forgotten that Kelly didn't slide out of the ring, and payed the price for it. Kelly smashed Natalya in the head with her championship and stood above her, staring down at her with a look of anger. She cleared the table, letting all the food and drinks fall to the mat and placed Natalya on it, before standing on it herself and picking Natalya up. She placed her leg over Natalya's head, and drove her through the table with a K2. She slowly stood up, feeling the effects of going through a table, and posed over Natalya with her championship in hand, soaking in the loud boos. Kelly Kelly gained every bit of momentum leading into WrestleMania in the biggest way. And she loved every second of it.

* * *

The Divas are getting a bit hardcore? I myself wouldn't complain.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, this is it. The grand finale. I've only been writing this for about a month, all as it just came to my mind. It's safe to say that after this story ends, you won't see me disappear. I'm currently coming up with an idea for a group or just a tag team led by 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, and all I can reveal right now is three words. Woo. Woo. Woo. Anyways, thanks for following THIS story, and even more thanks for the positive reactions, those are what kept me writing. And to caitlyn, sorry for the wait, laziness got the best of me. Here it is, the final chapter and the WrestleMania showdown, of Kelly's Plan.

* * *

The grandest stage of them all. WrestleMania. The Georgia Dome in Atlanta. This is where it would all happen, where everything would breakdown inside an unforgiving steel cage. Vickie Guerrero was nothing but smiles. This past 3 days had been bliss. Natalya had been put through a table, and earlier that same night, Dolph Ziggler won the Money in the Bank (REMEMBER THIS!) and a guaranteed World Championship opportunity. And to cap it all off, Kelly Kelly and Melina had a near guaranteed victory. Natalya was still feeling the effects of last Friday, Beth, Tamina, and Eve were all officially out of the equation, Gail had to pull out due to a nagging injury from the initial attack, and Maryse? They could take her!

LayCool joined Kelly, Melina, and Dolph in Vickie's office, Kelly and Melina preparing for their match as Vickie and Dolph celebrated with champagne. Vickie poured Michelle and Layla each a glass, before giving a toast.

"Ladies, as you all know, Dolph essentially guaranteed himself a future World Champion by capturing the Money in the Bank briefcase!" They all cheered and clapped. "This is for you, babe." They clinked their glasses together and took a drink. "And for you two, Kelly and Melina. Later tonight, you will be the winners of the first ever Divas tag team steel cage match, and we will finally teach that wretch Natalya not to mess with us!" They cheered again, and took another drink.

"Vickie, like I said on Friday," Kelly spoke, "none of this would be happening without you, and when me and Melina take care of Jim - oops, Natalya," she deliberately misspoke, "we can all drink and know that we have them beat. To us, the greatest group of Divas the WWE has ever known!" They all drank again, minus Kelly and Melina for obvious reasons. In between matches, Natalya was shown backstage, seeming to be looking for someone. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Pause. "Oh my god! You're here! That's so great! Quick, get changed, the match is coming up soon!" She hung up the phone, and turned a corner. She was surprised to see a hallway, filled with Divas on each side. The Bella Twins, Eve, and Gail Kim filled one wall, with Beth Phoenix, Tamina, Naomi, and Rosa filling the other. She walked through the hall to the clapping and cheering of her friends, giving her that extra bit of motivation that she desperately needed. It was time, the match to settle it all was about to begin. Natalya still wasn't sure how she got herself into this, but she wasn't even about to weasle out of it, something she wasn't doubting Kelly and Melina would do.

The suspensful music began playing, the lights began flickering, and the cage began lowering. The commentators went over the rules during this time. There was only one way to win, have both members of one team climb over the cage and have both feet touch the floor. No pinfalls or submissions here. Kelly's music rang throughout the Georgia Dome, and the crowd was more pumped for a Divas match than they'd ever been. As soon as Kelly and Melina appeared on the stage, they were nearly booed out of the arena, and they just threw it back right at them. They were surpisingly confident, seeing as how they were entering the door of a steel cage. They both posed some more, soaking in the booing, when the guitar shredding of Natalya's music went off, and the crowd went nuts. Natalya appeared on the stage, wearing her father's jacket and a pink and black singlet, representing the original Hart Foundation. She played to the crowd and hyped them up even more, before stopping midway down the ramp, simply staring at her opponents inside the cage. How she wished Beth was with her so they could both take out some frustration on the Barbie dolls, but the substitute would do just as well.

Natalya stood for a few more moments, and she cut off her own music with a gesture back to the stage. She looked like a fool, gesturing to the stage for her partner for several moments, but it would all be worth it. The music that blasted inside the arena sent the crowd insane. The music that blasted inside the arena didn't belong to Beth Phoenix, it didn't belong to Gail, Eve, Tamina, it didn't belong to any of them. The music that blasted inside the arena belonged to a legend of a Diva. Lita.

Kelly and Melina began panicking, they expected someone as weak as Maryse. Lita showed her enthusiasm, headbanging in a manner similar to the Jeff Hardy dance and holding up the "Gunz", not even she could believe she was there, WrestleMania, over 4 years after her retirement. Her and Natalya embraced on the entrance ramp before they both made their way to the ring. As soon as they had stepped inside the cage, Kelly and Melina assaulted the two, trying to get the advantage very early on. The plan backfired as Natalya and Lita managed to fight them back into the opposite corner. The ref separated the teams and rang the bell, the match began. Kelly and Melina regrouped in their corner to discuss a possible strategy. After a few moments of talking, they stepped forward with Kelly in front. Kelly stared them both down, before delivering a swift, hard slap to Lita. Her and Natalya both pounced on the blonde, while Melina bolted to the door, screaming for the ref outside to open it.

Lita realized that the slap was a distraction and broke free from the mauling of Kelly to deliver a hard spear to Melina into the cage wall, taking her out of the equation. Natalya was still focused on Kelly, raiing down punches and elbows onto her, showing clearly that her anger was getting the best of her. Lita pulled her off, telling Natalya to calm down, before jumping on Kelly herself and getting a few more punches in. Melina had gotten back to her feet and took Natalya out with a hard punch, before getting into a lock up with Lita. While both of them were on the roster during the same time, the two had never competed in a one on one match with each other. Kelly, slightly dazed, took on Natalya as Melina took care of Lita. Kelly locked Natalya in a slightly modified camel clutch, while Melina had Lita in the corner. The crowd attempted to pump up Natalya, chanting, callping, stomping, anything they could do.

She grabbed Kelly's legs and leaned forward, trying to get back to her feet. She was on her knees, with Kelly's clutch still locked in, and managed to get one foot on the ground. However, as she tried to stand up, the weight become too much, and she fell to the ground. Lita broke free from Melina and shoved her face first into the cage, before coming to Natalya's rescue by hitting a low dropkick to the head of Kelly. Both Kelly and Melina had gotten back to their feet after a few moments and tried to attack Lita. She managed to ctach them before grabbing them by the hair, and after a few moments of playing to the crowd, threw them into each other, smashing each other's heads. They recovered from the blow to simultaneously take a drop kick from Lita, sending them crashing into the cage. Natalya got back to her feet, and talked with Lita, coming up with a plan. They seemingly came up with one, and charged at the dazed Divas, resting against the ropes. The plan backfired however, and kelly and Melina caught them and threw them into the cage themselves.

Both Kelly and Melina tried climbing up the cage to win the match, but Lita and Natalya were both soon back to their feet. They desperately tried to climb over the cage, but Lita snuck underneath Kelly, Natalya doing the same to Melina, and they both hit two big powerbombs on the pair. Suddenly, the cage began rising much to the confusion of Natalya, Lita, and everyone in the arena. Vickie Guerrero appeared on the entrance ramp, her signature scowl of doom on her face. Why was Vickie giving them the opportunity to win the match? Because she wasn't. Michelle and Layla slipped in from the opposite of the ring and beat down Natalya and Lita. It was a no disqualification match, there was nothing the ref could do. Michelle and Layla picked Lita up and threw her into the rising bar of the bottom of the cage wall. Natalya tried to fight them off, but got taken out with a kick to the gut. LayCool rolled Melina out of the ring, and she technically was out of the match. If they rolled Kelly out, her and Melina would win the match.

The two best friends went to help Kelly win the match, but were stopped as Naomi, Gail Kim, and Tamina ran down to the ring, Tamina deliberately plowing into Vickie, much to the enjoyment of the crowd. The three easily disposed of LayCool and threw them out of the ring, before leaving the ring themselves, ordering the cage be lowered, and telling Natalya she should get out too. Natalya, still dazed but very angry, said no to the offer, opting to stay inside and take out some frustration, when it hit her, Kelly was still inside the cage, with her and Lita, all alone. Lita was still out, but she was beginning to come to. Vickie got to her feet and began screaming in anger, when Kaitlyn suddenly slid out from underneath the ring, with a massive pop from the crowd, and immediately took down Vickie with punches and elbows galore. The cage had been fully lowered, and Natalya had helped Lita get back to her feet. Kelly too was back to her feet, though she was holding onto the ropes. Security chased after Kaitlyn, leading backstage, and the match was about to resume normally.

Kelly held her previously injured lower back, before realizing the situation she was in. She didn't want to, but she slowly looked to her side, seeing Natalya and Lita, as well as Melina OUTSIDE the cage. Her opponents were recovered, and here she stood, holding onto the ropes for support. She was doomed. Kelly tried to stand by herself, just barely managing to, and she pleaded with Natalya and Lita to let her leave, saying she was already injured. Natalya stared at Lita, with a strange look of concern in her eyes, and began talking to her. It seemed like Kelly won, that is, before the two bursted out laughing. Not a few moments later, they took down the Divas Champion and took turns assaulting her. The crowd ate it all up, and chanted and chanted and chanted. Lita picked her up and held her by the hair, allowing Natalya to hit a strong Discus clothesline. That one was for Beth. They hyped up the crowd, and Natalya dragged Kelly by her hair into the middle of the ring, perpendicular to the turnbuckle. Lita climbed the turnbuckle, and stood for several moments hanging onto the cage. She let go and pulled out the Gunz, before leaping backwards with a Litasault, landing directly onto Kelly. Knowing full well that she wouldn't be getting back up, they took their time, and told the ref to open the door. Melina tried to interfere and keep the ref from opening the door, before Natalya kicked open the door. The door swung open fast and hit Melina straight in the face, and the two slowly exited the cage and walked down the steps, jumping off and having both feet land on the floor.

The bell rang. The match was over. Lita had won her first match in 4 years. Natalya was satisfied with the beating they gave Kelly, and the three interfering Divas rejoined them, along with Beth. Beth and Natalya embraced in celebration, before also hugging with Lita. Beth began talking with Lita, and pointed to her, and then herself, hinting at a future match. The Divas regrouped on the stage as the replays played to the crowd, and held their hands up high in victory. Maybe Kelly had learned her lesson?

* * *

Well, that's it. I'm not good at endings. Obviously, Kelly's still Divas Champion and remains a heel after WrestleMania, but that finishes up this story. I wanna thank everyone who's been reading this and following it, and I hope I'll most of you in some of my next stories.


End file.
